Power cells, such as lithium-ion cells, are popular types of rechargeable cells, being characterized by high energy densities, no memory effect and slow loss of charge while being in idle state. Due to their advantages, lithium-ion cells are common not only in consumer electronics, but also in military, electric vehicle, aerospace and data center applications. The performance of lithium-ion cells is dependent on both the temperature and the operating voltage. One concern of lithium-ion cells is the existence of a number of failure mechanisms that can trigger a catastrophic failure. The failure of lithium-ion cells can involve the discharge of corrosive and flammable electrolyte as well as the discharge of a small amount of molten aluminum through a vent member of the lithium-ion cells that can affect the equipment in which they are installed. Moreover, the failure of one lithium-ion cell can propagate to nearby lithium-ion cells, increasing the risk of damaging the equipment in which they are installed. For example, burning electrolyte and active cell materials may spread from cell to cell, thereby propagating a fire throughout a battery module, and from one battery module to other battery modules